


Hey.....Hey

by GhostChatters



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Imma make this ship big, Implied Jamilton, M/M, Texting, dance club, dating sites, implied sex, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostChatters/pseuds/GhostChatters
Summary: Molly just wants to see her again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its 1 in the morning and I get jealous when I see Maria with Alex. Lolz. Here's a cheap and short fic

Swipe Left  
Swipe Left  
Swipe left  
It was getting cold and she hated the Winter. Halloween had passed and the fake cheer of Christmas was being shoved into her face. Couples that wanted to be held. Pfft. Bullshit.   
The last time she had met a girl on this sight was Halloween. The party was late at night and she was in a see of Same Sex couples. All for the better. She hated men. She had the girl by her hand as they danced next to that Alexander fellow and his towering boyfriend, Jefferson. Whom they both soon took off to a secret location. Most likely to fuck.   
"Hot night." The girl spoke. Her red lipstick bright in the Clubs darkness.   
"For Fall.....Hell yea." The taller women spoke as the shorter Girl stared at her freckles and giggled. Siren. Beautiful Siren. They went home and had drinks, ate some take-out and screwed. Well, Molly wouldn't call it that but what would Red lipped Girl think?   
She was soft. Cute and pouty. Her curls rubbed against Molly's face and she loved her scent. But she could tell the Girl was still insecure. Scared.   
"Wanna cuddle?" Maria. The Girl. Looked at Molly wide eyed and her mouth made an "O" Like a kid would when they were confused.   
She didn't answer just reached for her clothes and left. Sobbing? Maybe? To Molly, Maria was something else. Someone for her. She tossed her phone to the aide and picked up her gaming controller, pushing away.   
Bzzzzzzz........  
She slightly huffed at the sound and prayed it wasn't Old man Washington, asking her to give another speech. She would do it. But she was tired. She just wanted a week. Just one. She opened the message.   
Red Lipz: Hey!~  
Molly's heart dropped at she couldn't help but smile. God she looked pathetic.   
Pitch me: Hey~   
Red Lipz: I wanna see you. I miss you.  
Pitch me: My doors open, Honey.  
Red Lipz: I'm coming over. I missed you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr  
> OpenMynded  
> Imma make this ship big  
> I love Maria Reynolds con todo me Corazon.


End file.
